Toy Story 2
Toy Story 2 is a 1999 Disney/Pixar movie from Buena Vista Distribution, Inc. Profile *'Title:' Toy Story 2 *'Genre:' Family/Animation *'Directed by:' John Lasseter *'Produced by:' Karen Robert Jackson, Helene Plotkin *'Co-Directors:' Lee Unkrich, Ash Brannon *'Country:' USA *'Release date(s):' November 19, 1999 (USA), December 26, 2005 (USA), October 2, 2009 (USA) *'Running time:' 93 minutes *'Language:' English *'Australian Rating:' G *'Budget:' $90 million *'Total Worldwide Box Office Gross:' $485,015,179 *'Following by:' A Bug's Life (1998) *'Followed by:' Monsters, Inc. (2001) Plot Some time after the events of Toy Story, presumably the following summer, Andy rips his Woody doll while playing with him and Buzz. Woody is placed on the shelf, where he finds another broken toy, the penguin Wheezy, and begins to fear he'll soon be thrown away. When Wheezy is set out for a yard sale, Woody tries to rescue him, but ends up in the yard sale himself, where he is stolen by Al McWiggin, an obsessive toy collector and proprietor of "Al's Toy Barn". Buzz and several other toys set out to rescue Woody. Woody is taken to Al's apartment, where he is greeted by Jessie, Bullseye, and the Prospector (an unsold toy still in its original box). They reveal to him that they are toys based on a forgotten children's TV show, Woody's Roundup. Now that Al has a Woody doll, he has a complete collection and intends to sell the toys to a museum in Japan. Woody initially insists that he has to get back to Andy, but Jessie reveals how she was forgotten and eventually abandoned by her owner as she grew up, and the prospector warns Woody that he faces the same fate as Andy ages. Woody agrees to go with the "Roundup Gang" to the museum. Buzz and his friends search for Al at Al's Toy Barn, where Buzz gets into a scuffle with another Buzz Lightyear doll (who, like Buzz in the first movie, doesn't realize he's a toy), and the new Buzz sets off with the other toys for Al's apartment, believing it to be a genuine rescue mission. The original Buzz frees himself and follows them to the apartment. When they get there, Woody tells them he doesn't want to be rescued and intends to go with his new friends to Japan, since he's now a "collector's item". Buzz reminds him "you are a child's plaything... you are a toy!" (ironically, Woody says exactly the same thing to Buzz in the first film) Woody figuratively, and literally, turns his back on Buzz and Buzz's group leaves without him. But Woody then has a change of heart and invites Jessie, Bullseye, and the Prospector to come home to Andy with him. The first two agree, but the Prospector locks them in the room, saying that the museum trip is his first chance (since he was never sold) and won't have Woody messing it up for him. Al takes the toys to the airport, where Buzz and his group manage to free Woody and Bullseye from the suitcase, and stick the Prospector in a little girl's backpack so he can "learn the true meaning of play-time". Jessie remains trapped in the suitcase, and Buzz and Woody ride Bullseye to rescue her from the plane's cargo hold. At home, the toys are greeted by a fixed Wheezy, who regales them with a concert. Buzz asks Woody if he's still worried about his eventual fate. Woody replies "it'll be fun while it lasts. And when it's all over, I'll have Buzz Lightyear to keep me company... for infinity and beyond." The events of the airplane's cargo hold have a terrible (and hilarious) price for Al. After Hamm fails at the Buzz Lightyear video game, he flips through the channels and sees Al in an Al's Toy Barn commercial, crying since he lost his precious luggage. Voice cast *Tom Hanks as Woody *Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear/Utility Belt Buzz *Jim Varney as Slinky *Wallace Shawn as Rex *John Ratzenberger as Hamm *Annie Potts as Bo Peep *Don Rickles as Mr. Potato Head *Estelle Harris as Mrs. Potato Head *John Morris as Andy *Laurie Metcalf as Andy's Mom *R. Lee Ermey as Sarge *Joan Cusack as Jessie *Kelsey Grammer as Prospector *Andrew Stanton as Zurg *Wayne Knight as Al *Joe Ranft as Wheezy (speaking voice)/Heimlich (cameo in the outtakes) *Jodi Benson as Tour Guide Barbie/Barbie on backpack *Jonathan Harris as Geri the Cleaner *Jeff Pidgeon as Squeeze Toy Aliens/additional voices *Jack Angel as Rocky Gibraltar/Shark/additional voices *Bob Bergen as additional voices *Mary Kay Bergman as Jessie - yodeling/additional voices *Sheryl Bernstein as additional voices *Rodger Bumpass as additional voices *Corey Burton as Woody's Roundup Announcer/additional voices *Rachel Davey as additional voices *Debi Derryberry as additional voices *Jessica Evans as additional voices *Bill Farmer as additional voices *Jess Harnell as additional voices *John Lasseter as Blue Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robot/additional voices *Nicolette Little as Little Girl at Yard Sale/additional voices *Sherry Lynn as additional voices *Scott McAfee as additional voices *Mickie McGowan as Mom at yard sale/additional voices *Andi Peters as Baggage Handler/additional voices *Phil Proctor as Airline Rep/Japanese Toy Collector/Sign-off voice/additional voices *Jan Rabson as additional voices *Carly Schroeder as additional voices *Madylin Sweeten as additional voices *Hannah Unkrich as Molly/additional voices *Lee Unkrich as Red Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robot/additional voices *Dave Foley as Flik (cameo in the outtakes, uncredited) *Robert Goulet as Wheezy (singing voice, uncredited) *Frank Welker as Bullseye/Buster (uncredited) Trivia *The Buzz Lightyear: Attack on Zurg opening states that Buzz is in the Gamma Quadrant of Sector 4, which is where Buzz said he was stationed when Potato Head asked him where he was from. Also, after Buzz lands, he looks around exactly the same way he did when he "landed" on Andy's bed (breathing included) and has almost the same dialogue when talking into his wrist communicator. *When Woody fights Jessie on the desk, Jessie did an attack, pulling the thumb, which is the same one when Woody and Buzz were fighting in the Dinoco Gas Station beneath Andy's mom's car from Toy Story. *When the toys arrive at the Buzz Lightyear aisle, before they meet Utility Belt Buzz, Tour Guide Barbie mentions 1995 as the year when retailers didn't order enough Buzz Lightyear dolls to meet demand. A reference to the year the original movie was released. *''Toy Story 2'' intentionally reuses scenes from the original Toy Story, with many of Buzz and Woody's roles switched. The prime example of this being when Buzz is trying to convince Woody he's not a collector's item by saying "You are a TOY!" as Woody did at the Dinoco gas station. Trailers December 26, 2005 Previews *Cars *Chicken Little *Lady & the Tramp: Platinum Edition External Links *IMDb Profile *Pixar Official Site *Toy Story 2- Special Edition DVD Official Site